


I Said "Don't Be Afraid"

by aintitfun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Best Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's a ghost and Josh is confused</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Said "Don't Be Afraid"

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something for halloween. Title from the song "Taxi Cab"

Tyler’s memory was still bit fuzzy from the accident. All he knew was that one minute he was climbing the metal railings on stage at Firefly and the next he was floating above his own body in a hospital room. Once he got over the initial “Frick, I’m dead! I’m a ghost?”, it took him some time to get used to not having a physical body anymore.

The first time he spooked Josh, it was a complete accident. Josh had been given a box of Tyler’s things to go through. He found himself floating around the room just watching his friend reminisce. Josh held up one of Tyler’s old ski masks and promptly burst into tears. Not thinking, Tyler came down and attempted to embrace his friend. “I’m so sorry dude. I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

At the sound of Tyler’s voice, Josh screamed and dropped the box, retreating to the corner of his room. “W-what… how are you… ghost?! You’re a ghost?!”

Tyler smacked himself in the forehead. “I keep forgetting. Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Josh stared at the ghostly figure with wide eyes. “This isn’t real. This is not happening.”, he mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I know it’s weird. I’m still trying to get used to it honestly. Walking through walls actually kinda hurts, which was disappointing.” Tyler rambled, trying to explain himself.

“How do I know it’s even you? You could be like some evil spirit pretending to be Tyler.” Josh looked at him with his eyes full of doubt.

Tyler smiled. “Secret handshake?” He offered out his hand to his friend.

Josh took it hesitantly and pulled himself up from the floor. “You’re not gonna like steal my soul, are you?”

Tyler threw his head back and laughed. “Dude, I wouldn’t even know how to do that.”

Josh smiled, feeling a sense of calm about his ghostly best friend’s behavior. “Okay let’s do this.” They slid into the routine of their handshake easily ending with a snap of their fingers. “It really is you! Dude, this is so weird!” 

Tyler rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I don’t really get it.”

“If you’re a ghost, how am I able to touch you?” Josh questioned. 

“I can make myself tangible if I try hard enough. It takes a lot of work though. That’s why I usually just float around watching people do stuff.” Tyler looked at the ground and shuffled his feet as he spoke. “I really am sorry dude.” Josh reached out to touch his arm and felt nothing but air. “Sorry, I’m just exhausted right now. You’re the first person I’ve actually talked to since I became, uh, this.” He gestured to his body as his legs slowly began to dissipate. “I’ll be around, okay?”

“Okay.”Josh picked up the ski mask again and looked at it fondly.

“Keep that!” He heard Tyler say off in the distance.

Josh shook his head. “Of course I will, you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> twenty first fic is for twenty one pilots. HA (oh c'mon it's funny) I don't actually know how ghosts work, so I made it up and it probably makes no sense. oops?


End file.
